Los ojos de un niño
by FljotavikGlosoli
Summary: En el año 2006 de la era cristiana, una nave hacia Tamaran despego desde la tierra en un viaje de trece meses para solucionar hostilidades diplomáticas. Los mediadores, y designados como embajadores terrestres en el conflicto fueron cinco adolescentes inexpertos. Una jugada arriesgada y más sucia si se piensa en la nula información que se tenía de los asuntos. Eran carne de cañón.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Un nuevo proyecto corto, pero no tan corto. Una Space Opera basad en ciertas cuestiones teológicas y filosóficas en cinco movimientos. Sin más, les dejo leyendo.

Los ojos de un niño

El ritmo del calor

(Cuatro sobre el horizonte que podía contemplarse desde la ventana, en la dirección de Saro City, un resplandor aural comenzó a vislumbrarse, tomar consistencia y crecer, estallando en fuertes brillos que, sin embargo, no pertenecían a la salida de ningún sol.) Asimov, 1941.

* * *

><p><em>Cierras los parpados y los dedos de Hermes los abren.<em>

_Así inicia, hermano mío, el suplicio de las tierras cósmicas y el cifrado de la comprensión de la infinidad de posibilidades por los campeones del que hace manar el agua de la roca. Nada es lo que parece cuando el espacio de invierno te cobija, escuchad._

_Fue en el inicio y fue en el clímax cuando dos estuvieron. Hermanos que compartían la iluminación de un sol, gemelos nacidos de los vientres de los Infinitos –La primer razón-. En el vacío negro se plantaron Ormuz y Ahrimán, los planetas fértiles fuera de la Vía Láctea. Bajo el celo de El Centinela, sus hijos miraron hacia las estrellas buscándose entre sí. Fueron primos que desolados y ofendidos decidieron ser mezquinos para proponerse la guerra._

_Todo corresponde al baile del alba, al amanecer de los tres días._

* * *

><p>En el año 2006 de la era cristiana, una nave hacia Tamaran despego desde la tierra en un viaje de trece meses para solucionar hostilidades diplomáticas. Los mediadores, y designados como embajadores terrestres en el conflicto fueron cinco adolescentes inexpertos. Una jugada arriesgada y más sucia si se piensa en la nula información que se tenía de los asuntos. Eran carne de cañón.<p>

Dentro de grandes capsulas de temperatura controlada descansaban los Titanes; maravillas que la tierra dejaba salir para presumir su poca experiencia tecnológica, pero la gran fe que daban a hombres de peculiares habilidades, prodigios nativos o adoptados . Campeones estelares que significaban atavismos culturales y cargada confianza que desperdiciaba el verdadero superhombre.

Esperaban en esos contenedores biológicos, respiraban tranquilos al ritmo de las turbinas que sonaban como ondulaciones que remos de madera dejan en el agua. En la cabina y por los diminutos pasillos, tamaranios de alto rango revisan sus signos vitales. Los durmientes eran alimentados por una antena de Orgón en el centro de la nave y nadie les tocaba o molestaba su sueño; había un inusual silencio entre la tripulación. En una de las capsulas descansaba la princesa en segundo lugar del orden de sucesión de Tamaran.

El Capitán Maa-kan Tahi era veterano de tres invasiones a la nebulosa Burbaja en la constelación de Cassiopeia, tenía en sus manos el timón de la nave y el control absoluto de la misión. Su segundo al mando -copiloto-, Mr. Zaktaotor; ellos beben en tazas de metal abollado vino espumoso que les fue dado en la tierra como regalo cultural de buena voluntad. Los tamaranios son una raza guerrera, pero no son unos salvajes; agradecieron el gesto recibiéndolo con gusto.

Por dormir y no hablar las lenguas terrestres, beberlo era la informa en que se involucraban con sus pasajeros.

-Alerones de resistencia, fallo crítico en sector seis –un mensaje grabado lleno la cabina.

El capitán y su copiloto dejaron las tazas y por un obsoleto comunicador a base de auriculares, llamaron al encargado del sector.

-Cabina de control, aquí sector seis -una voz áspera, de vejez prematura se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Sector seis, el análisis integral de mantenimiento continuo ha reportado la falla de uno de sus componentes.

El Capitán miraba una pequeña pantalla a un lado de su asiento. Era el reporte del análisis y buscaba la ubicación exacta del desperfecto. Mr. Zaktaotor hablaba con el encargado del sector seis para mantenerlo atento a las órdenes de la cabina.

-Sector seis, los resultados dicen que los alerones cuatro, seis y once son los afectados -señalo con calma el Capitán.

Se hizo un breve silencio que confundía al mando en cabina. Llamaron algunas veces dejando pausas esperando respuesta. Tomaron sus tazas y bebieron del vino tibio terrestre.

-Cabina, son los empaques para su cierre hermético, se han congelado -repentinamente la voz aguardentosa salió del altavoz.

El mando deliberaba silencioso si aquel desperfecto era un peligro para la misión. Un aterrizaje sin la fricción que proporcionaban los alerones era un riesgo potencial para la tripulación. La velocidad de acción no es directamente proporcional a la velocidad de un cuerpo en movimiento a altas velocidades. Basados en este argumento la decisión era obvia, pero dar mantenimiento también era parar indefinidamente todo proceso que necesitara de energía. ¿Detener totalmente la nave y desconectar toda actividad, incluidas las capsulas de hibernación de los Titanes o arriesgarse a la tragedia de un aterrizaje a gran velocidad?

-Sector seis, inicie toda labor de reparación en cuanto demos la señal –ordeno el Capitan-. Mr. Zaktaotor, fije curso a Corona Borealis.

Las capsulas de hibernación dejaron de funcionar en cuanto iniciaron las reparaciones. El primer signo de la compresión fue el escape lento de oxígeno. Este fenómeno hizo un ruido agudo que dejo ver a través de las ventanillas de revisión, una luz roja que bañaba a los durmientes. Se abrieron las cámara y los titanes despertaban progresivamente. Cyborg fue el primero, seguido por Robin, Chico Bestia, Starfire y Raven. Salieron ayudados por el personal encargado del área de descanso.

-Viejo, ¿llegamos?

Chico Bestia tenia los parpados adormilados, Cyborg casi responde pero fue interrumpido.

-Aun no, se realizan labores de mantenimiento en la nave –un hombre bajo y calvo, con su café uniforme tamaranio explico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? –pregunto Robin mientras salía de la capsula, era el último en salir.

-Siete meses y dos días.

-¿Y la razón para des…?

Robin fue interrumpido por Raven, que atravesó el espacio entre él y oficial. Camino en silencio hasta un ventana empañado. Miro por él y toco el material transparente.

-Deben ver esto…

Dos inmensos planetas y un lejano sol llenaban el espacio de visión.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, IT!

Este es el segundo movimiento para "Los ojos de un niño" y las referencias –por no decir plagios- a Bradbury siguen. Gracias a quien visite esta historia por leerla y los invito a dejar un comentario con sugerencias o inquietudes. Tambien quiero agradecer a nathalie grayson por su review.

"El futuro no es ya lo que solía ser"

* * *

><p>Holst (o más allá de la fiebre lunar)<p>

Mantente abierto.

Los amaneceres inician si el sol representa al alba del hombre.

Desfasándolo como un prisma en el alma, dándole significado a su naturaleza. ¿Qué fue de los espectadores que atendieron las maravillas con los ojos de un niño?

Recién ha empezado a sonar el bello Danubio Azul y la razón de la creación es un remate entre la tecnología y los clanes. Somos los amos del mundo y no estábamos seguros de nuestro futuro.

No corras y no murmures. No sonrías ni pongas cara de hastió. No sigas y te detengas para saborear. No hagas daño o mates en vano.

Ambos miramos por el día que vendrá, finito como tu entendimiento.

Toma mi mano y no esperemos la salvación.

* * *

><p>Los titanes están sentados frente a la mesa de control. Hace apenas dos horas que despertaron y se impacientan por seguir el viaje. Se miran incomodos por no conocer la rutina de la tripulación, Chico Bestia juega con sus dedos para amortiguar la tensión. Robin suda desesperación; es una olla que explota en silencio. La suciedad de la nave, la atmosfera café les ahoga, los pútridos olores del abandono del aseo personal... las manchas de orina en los pantalones confunden sus sentidos.<p>

-Robin -dijo lentamente Cyborg.

Robin miraba las directrices en los tableros de la mesa. En cada uno se grabó una orden específica de algún procedimiento genérico -de guerra o diplomacia-, y de curiosas lucecillas que tentaban a ser apretadas.

-¿Robin? -pregunto Cyborg.

Estaba ido, contemplativo.

Parecía un cruel acto al azar detenerse en una constelación poco explorada y esperar a que terminen las reparaciones de la avejentada nave. También era raro un viaje de trece meses a un lejano planeta para resolver alguna rencilla entre tribus... Un viaje en una chatarra y un conflicto del que no tenían información más allá de una breve reseña en un corto informe de misión.

-¡Viejo! -Chico Bestia salto de su silla levantando los brazos para hacer énfasis en su llamado.

-No deben gritar en un espacio cerrado.

El Capitán Tahu entraba a la sala. Solo el... les echó un vistazo y busco asiento en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

-Estamos en conflictos superficiales -el capitán hablo serio-, llevábamos siete meses de viaje y no hemos parado en algún puerto espacial...

-Capitan, Tamaran necesita que nuestro viaje se reanude lo antes posible -fue interrumpido por Starfire, era decidida y autoritaria; algo inusual.

El Capitán se detuvo y resoplo, hizo un raro gesto de desaprobación y miro fijo a los ojos de Starfire. Ella le retaba amable con la mirada. No parecía una lucha de poderes. Era más entendimiento para lograr convencerse mutuamente de una cuestión implícita a la que los demás titanes no estaban al día.

-Las provisiones se acaban, princesa. Tal vez pasen semanas antes de la escasez, pero no quiero arriesgarme a una tripulación amotinada por la falta de alimento.

Starfire iba a responder, pero detuvo sus palabras cuando el sentido común le guio a la verdad de los resultados obvios. Se llevó una mano a la boca y bajo la mirada sin vergüenza.

-Planeamos enviar dos equipos a los únicos planetas del sistema para buscar señas de alguna población amistosa; o en ausencia, recursos que podamos aprovechar.

-¿Y si encuentran resistencia? -pregunto Robin en el lado contrario al Capitán Tahu.

Se levantó y camino a la puerta, los titanes estaban confundidos. No era respondida la pregunta y no querían escuchar lo inevitable.

-Atracaremos en el puerto más cercano en cuanto terminen las reparaciones.

-Iré.

Starfire se levantó en un movimiento espontaneo y planto su decisión.

-Princesa, dejemos la valentía a un lado...

-Deje de ser condescendiente; mi deber es con mis súbditos. Si hay muestras de hostilidad me sentiría más segura si estoy ahí. Debo ser líder para ellos.

El Capitán titubeo. Giro su cuerpo que le daba la espalda y estuvo a punto de responder.

-Es una orden capitán.

Asintió la cabeza y salió tranquilo. Los titanes rodearon a Starfire con preguntas y promesas de seguirle hasta donde fuera necesario. Promesas que ella esperaba, promesas de un equipo.

-Amigos, solo somos observadores -Starfire les sonreía inocente.

* * *

><p>Los preparativos para el descenso a los planetas estaba casi completo.<p>

Los titanes se dividieron en dos para supervisar la seguridad de los equipos. Starfire y Chico Bestia al Planeta naranja y Robin, Raven y Cyborg al planeta azul. El primer equipo en salir sería el de los tres titanes y solo esperaban que las capsulas de exploración fueran cargadas con provisiones de emergencia.

Raven miraba por los ventanales de los vestidores y podía sentir que el azul claro le absorbía. Que las irregularidades del planeta eran como inexploradas sensitivas que le tranquilizaban la vista.

-Raven, debes usar un traje presurizado -Cyborg le tocaba el hombro. Raven giro y respondió inexpresiva con su mirar-. No sabemos que atmosfera tenga el planeta, o que nos encontraremos; debes prepararte.

Cyborg la soltó para ir y recoger el casco oxigenado que usaría. Raven dejo la vista y abrió el casillero con su traje.

* * *

><p>Starfire preparaba golosinas y "obsequios" terrestres y tamaranos en un morral de piel café. Sonreía orgullosa por su decisión ante el capitán y sus compañeros.<p>

-Star, ¿estas segura que quieres bajar?

Starfire cerro el cierre de su morral y saludo a Chico Bestia.

-Amigo Bestia, comprenderé si eliges no acompañarme.

Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza y comenzó a colocarse el traje para la atmosfera desconocida del planeta naranja. Cuando termino se acercó a Starfire y tomo su mochila.

-Somos un equipo, y somos amigos. Los amigos se apoyan, ¿no?

Cuando todo estuvo listo Raven, Robin y Cyborg entraron a la capsula seguidos por quince soldados y expertos en relaciones interplanetarias que usaban trajes similares a los de ellos. Tomaron asiento en bancas perpendiculares y se miraban cara a cara. Aseguraron los protectores de seguridad a sus cuerpos y se prepararon para el descenso.

-¡Raven! -Cyborg grito por un canal personal en el comunicador.

Raven volteo a él y no respondió. La cuenta regresiva para soltarlos inicio.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!…: ¡está lleno de estrellas!


End file.
